


I wanna feel you, I want it all

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, One Shot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: “Fuck, Kara, you’re so wet,” Lena said, jaw ajar as she gaped at her. “Let me give you a hand.”“I’m dripping."





	I wanna feel you, I want it all

“Fuck, Kara, you’re so wet,” Lena said, jaw ajar as she gaped at her. “Let me give you a hand.”

“I’m dripping,” Kara replied, not having intended ending up being this wet. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologize for being wet and dripping.”

Kara’s gaze locked with Lena’s, breath hitching as Lena reached for the hem of her shirt. She lifted her arms up, making it easier for Lena to take off her shirt.

Lena gulped while Kara’s abs swam into view the higher she lifted her shirt. She balled her shirt and tossed it aside. God, she would need a drink after this because seeing Kara standing in front of her in her bra was doing things to her.

The rain that soaked Kara’s clothes and wet her hair wasn’t what made her shiver, but Lena’s eyes on her did. Droplets of water dripped down from her hair, rolling down her spine and over her chest.

Lena followed one of the droplets as it ran a path from Kara’s neck, to her collarbones, down the valley of her breasts, disappearing between the red cups of her bra. She bit her lip and flicked her eyes back up, pausing as she made a reach for Kara’s pants. It wasn’t until after Kara gave her a nod that she unbuttoned her pants.

Kara stood still while Lena crouched down, pulling her pants down with her. She shivered all over again when Lena kissed her shin.

Lena looked up at Kara in nothing but awe. Even while rain-soaked with streaks of mascara down her cheeks, Kara was a goddess. She lifted Kara’s feet one by one, ridding her fully of her pants.

Kara wanted to help Lena up, but Lena was already moving to stand, her movements fluid and seemingly without any effort, as if she didn’t just crouch down whilst wearing ten inch heels.

“I’ll get you a robe and fresh clothes, although pajamas may be more suitable, given the fact it is late and there is no way I’m sending you back out there in weather like that,” Lena said, hearing thunder cracking through the sky outside while it was pouring rain. “You may take a shower or a bath, whichever you prefer.”

“Lena,” Kara said, catching Lena’s wrist, tugging hard enough to spin her around and pull her body flush against her own. She heard Lena’s heart beating faster than it did before and saw the quiver of her lips as their noses touched. “Thank you,” she whispered, tongue darting out to lick her lips.

Lena’s eyes dropped to follow Kara’s tongue, wondering if she was doing that on purpose, if Kara had any idea of what it did to her to see her licking her lips. “Anytime, Kara,” she replied with a sweet smile. She brought her hands up to Kara’s bare shoulders, surprised she was still standing because Kara was turning her into a puddle, making her knees weak.

“A shower sounds perfect,” Kara said, following Lena with her eyes as Lena walked around. When Lena made a gesture with her hand, beckoning her to follow her, well, she didn’t need to be told twice. Her legs immediately starting moving, catching up with Lena.

Lena led Kara into her bathroom. She turned on the shower and explained how Kara could adjust the temperature. The water was warm, but not scorching, just the way she personally liked it, although with the image of Kara in lingerie, dripping, she was going to enjoy cold showers a lot more for the next weeks… or months to come.

Kara soaked in Lena’s explanation, after which Lena left her in the bathroom, with the promise warm, comfortable pajamas and a cup of hot chocolate would await her after her shower. She bit back a smile as she discarded her lingerie and stepped into the shower.

The water felt pleasant on Kara’s skin while she tipped her head back, letting it flow through her hair and down her body. It was much more pleasant than the rain water. Not that the cold bothered her, but she did feel the difference between warm and cold, and preferred the former.

“Lena!” Kara loudly called out after a while.

“Kara?” Lena called back from the other side of the bathroom door. “Is everything alright?”

Kara hummed and then realized Lena couldn’t hear her humming. “Can you come in for a second?” she asked, loud enough for Lena to hear her.

The door opened and Lena walked in. By now Lena had taken off her heels, but she was still wearing her suit, though the first two buttons of her blouse were undone.

Kara poked her head out of the shower, flashing Lena a smile. “How expensive is your suit?” she asked, looking Lena up and down. She knew the answer was more expensive than she could possibly afford.

“The cost of my suit is irrelevant,” Lena said, eyebrows knitting together. “You wanted me to come in for a second?” she inquired.

“So… you would say your suit is replaceable?”

“It is,” Lena confirmed, having plenty more suits where the one she was wearing came from. “Why are you-” Her question was cut off and answered at the same time when Kara pulled her into the shower.

Lena’s clothes got drenched within seconds. She gaped at Kara, a very _nude_ Kara. “Oh god, Kara,” she whispered, holding on to Kara’s arms to steady herself, no longer trusting her legs to keep her upright. She didn’t know where to look first, fuck, if she wasn’t already turned on before, she certainly was now.

Kara knew she was being brazen, but she wasn’t being impulsive, although in all fairness she didn’t plan this. “I know how you’ve been looking at me, whether I’m Supergirl or Kara Danvers, your eyes linger,” she said, revealing that she was aware Lena was into her, unless she was way off mark and had it all wrong, which would be embarrassing, but she chose to believe she was right.

Lena felt caught. Kara was right; she did ogle her quite a bit, in non-friendly ways. Only a week had passed since Kara came out to her as Supergirl and she had almost kissed her right there and then, because she had been so sure Kara was trying to come out as gay. Thankfully, she realized her mistake in the nick of time and kissed Kara on the cheek instead of on the lips.

The sound of Lena’s heartbeat pulsed in Kara’s ears. “And I want you to look,” she continued, figuring she may as well go for it now that she started. She chuckled in delight when Lena did just that. Right yes, she was naked, under the shower, with Lena who was much to her frustration fully dressed, for now. “I want you to look because I want to look at you, too.”

A short burst of laughter escaped Lena’s mouth. “Subtle,” she teased, catching on to Kara’s obvious hint she needed to get naked, too. She could have gotten undressed before getting into the shower if Kara had simply asked, although she would be lying if she didn’t say it turned her on how Kara pulled her into the shower, so dominant, confident and sexy.

“Perhaps you could remedy this little issue for me,” Lena suggested, tangling her hand in Kara’s hair.

Kara dipped her head down, capturing Lena’s lips in a searing kiss. She could definitely take care of that problem in no time. While her tongue licked at the seam of Lena’s lips, pleading for entrance she was quickly granted, she used her hands to tear Lena’s clothes to shreds.

Heat coiled low in Lena’s stomach as her hands found purchase in Kara’s hair, tongues dancing around, moving rhythmically while the water kept running. This was the closest she ever got to being kissed in the rain. She moaned into their kiss when she felt her back press against the cold tiles, but Kara’s body against hers quickly warmed her.

Kara’s hands skirted up and down Lena’s sides, palming her boobs, which were such a handful she couldn’t help but moan. She broke their kiss, allowing Lena to catch her breath, leaning down to flick her tongue around Lena’s nipple.

Lena arched her back, leaning into the touch of Kara’s hot mouth on her breast with that tongue of hers teasing her nipple. She felt her nipples harden, welcoming Kara’s touch. This felt like a wet dream coming true, quite literally.

“Kara,” Lena whispered, coaxing Kara to stand up, meeting her lips in a slow kiss. She strayed, kissing her neck, going higher until she could take her earlobe between her teeth. “Can I touch you?”

Kara whimpered and nodded, resting her chin on Lena’s shoulder. “Please,” she breathed out. “Rao, Lena,” she moaned, feeling a hand cupping her between her legs.

Lena experimentally circled her thumb around Kara’s clit, starting off slow. Hearing Kara beg ticked off another point in her list of fantasies, but there was something else she was dying to hear even more. She picked up her pace, doubling her efforts when Kara moaned.

“Oh Rao, Lena,” Kara said, gasping when she felt two fingers enter her. The sensation was electrifying, making her yearn for more, so much more. She wanted Lena, all of her, desperately. “ _Fuck_ , Lena,” she moaned, moaning louder when Lena moaned in sync with her.

The memory of Kara cursing in such a low, husky tone was now engraved into Lena’s memories forever, a memory she would make sure to revisit often. She dropped down to her knees and kissed a path from Kara’s ankles to her thighs.

Kara glanced down, smiling at the sight of a disheveled Lena, looking at her as if she put the stars in the sky and hung up the moon. She released a quiet groan of pleasure when Lena kissed her clit. “Mhmm,” she whimpered, spreading her legs to give Lena better access.

Lena thrust her fingers in and out of Kara’s dripping, wet center. “You’re gorgeous, my love,” she whispered, blushing fiercely when Kara’s eyes went round. “Kara, I…,” she tried while her mind scrambled to come up with an explanation as to why she called her _‘my love’_ , which she wanted Kara to be, but she hadn’t meant to call her that so soon.

Kara wrapped her fingers around Lena’s wrist, gently tugging her up. “I like it,” she said, smiling while she met her lips halfway, nipping at Lena’s bottom lip. “I really like it,” she reassured her, peppering her face with kisses.

The kiss-attack made Lena smile and dissipated her nerves. “We should take this to the bedroom,” she said, hooking a leg around Kara, gasping when their centers brushed.

“Your bed is going to get wet,” Kara replied, lifting Lena into her arms, humming as Lena’s legs wrapped around her waist. She held on to Lena with one hand, turning off the water with the other.

“I don’t care, my bed was going to get wet tonight one way or another anyway,” Lena said with a shameless smirk. There was no way she would have been able to resist the urge to touch herself if Kara didn’t touch her.

Kara claimed Lena’s lips with her own, kicking the door of her bedroom open, wincing a little when she heard the door break off its hinges. She wanted to apologize to Lena, wanted to tell her she would fix that later or have a new door installed.

Lena shook her head before Kara could say anything. “Don’t care,” she mumbled, kissing Kara again, and again.

Kara lowered Lena onto the bed, climbing on top of her, trailing kisses down her chest, going lower.

Lena almost fucking lost it when Kara winked at her, fucking _winked_. Such a small detail, but with all the pent up sexual tension and the addition of tonight, she was so close to tipping over the edge. She moaned, grasping her sheets when Kara’s tongue touched her _there_.

“Kara,” Lena moaned, breath stuttering in her chest while Kara pried her legs further apart. The second Kara’s tongue was on her clit again, she closed her legs, wrapping them around Kara’s head. Fuck, she was so needy, so desperate for an orgasm which she already felt building.

Kara hummed against Lena’s clit and pushed her tongue inside of her as deep as she could reach, tasting Lena. Even as Lena’s legs fell apart, she lapped up all of her wetness, taking her sweet time.

“Much better than my fantasies,” Lena breathed out in a laugh, stuck in a state of bliss.

Kara kissed her way up to Lena’s neck, fitting their bodies together, lodging her knee between Lena’s legs. “You had fantasies about me?” she asked, lips parting slightly as Lena guiltily bit her lip. “I had fantasies about you, too,” she confessed, chuckling when Lena’s eyebrows rose.

“Don’t be so surprised,” Kara said, kissing Lena’s cheek, then her lips. “I even fantasized about fucking you while I fly us around the world so I can say I’ve fucked you in every country.”

Lena’s brain short-circuited, never having thought she would hear Kara say something like that and fuck, she just had to give her that naughty, teasing smirk all over again. “Well...,” she whispered, flipping Kara onto her back, settling between her legs. “I should take a vacation sometime and your suggestion sounds particularly…,” she said, running her fingers through Kara’s folds. “Temping,” she finished, flicking her tongue around Kara’s clit.

Kara came screaming Lena’s name. As it turned out, going outside in the pouring rain during a thunderstorm just so she could visit Lena had been worth it and was without a doubt something she would do all over again in a heartbeat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea and had to write it. I'm really trying to polish up on how I write smut, so let me know what you think.


End file.
